


错误 A MISTAKE

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 训练兵时期艾伦不小心错拿了三笠的胸衣……【New recruit/boyhood fantasy】When Eren took Mikasa's bra by mistake...
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 17





	错误 A MISTAKE

艾伦x三笠  
原作背景 13、4岁设定 训练兵时期  


艾伦看着手里的小件东西，轻薄纯白的棉料，细细的带子，两片微妙鼓起的小碗，这个应该就是女孩子都在用的那种东西……  
今天三笠给他的洗好晒好的干净衣物里面少了一件上衣，他去女生宿舍想问她要，却发现那里只有米娜一个人，她对他说不介意的话可以进来找，三笠收完衣服还没来得及整理就出去了。果然，艾伦从三笠的一筐衣服翻出了他的叉叉衫，没顾着帮她打理好就急忙离开了，回到宿舍才发现跟他的叉叉衫绞在一起的，还有她的胸衣……  
对，这应该就是那个东西，这点常识他还是有的……事实上，同宿舍的男生也总是在夜里聊起这个话题，说女孩子们都已经开始穿起这个东西了……不过他从来不感兴趣。从他不得已听进去的只言片语中，那个东西应该就是这个形状的。突然间，他隐约闻到了一股熟悉的味道，是三笠常用的洗衣皂的香味，他的衣服也一直是这个味道，但这小东西好像还幽幽混着另一种气息，他把胸衣拿到鼻子底下仔细地嗅，没错，昨天他在对人格斗训练中被三笠放倒压在地上时，她脖颈处从衣领里面散发出来也是这种气息，一种微妙又干净的味道，说到底其实他一直以来都很熟悉这个气息，只是刚刚才明显察觉到。他的鼻尖还贴在胸衣小碗的内侧，这里应该就是接触她胸脯皮肤的位置吧，他想。这纯棉的料子还挺舒服的，他又把脸埋了进去，果然，好柔软，又有弹性，像陷进了云朵一样，跟他平时穿的那些叉叉衫的粗麻料子完全不一样。三笠平时就是穿着这样的衣服吗，不对，她的衬衫、外套、裙子应该跟他衣服的料子没什么区别，那就只有这一小件贴着她胸脯的衣服是这样的，是因为那里的皮肤最娇嫩吗，他无法想象。他又不是没有碰过三笠，训练时的肢体接触在所难免，他还总是被她扛在身上，她的手臂、肩膀、后背、腹部，他都碰过，肌肉结实得跟石头似的。不过，他好像还真的没有碰过她的胸部，那里会跟别的部位不一样吗？说起来，她的那个部位这几年是不是也有些变化呢，天天在一起他都没有留意过。他嘴唇贴在那件纯棉胸衣上，他想象着，她那个部位的皮肤至少应该像嘴唇一样软。想着想着，他又觉得这胸衣似乎已经变成了她的一部分了，变成了她那一小块柔软细腻的皮肤，他觉得自己此刻似乎就贴在那块肌肤上。他突然觉得有什么奇怪的东西从两条大腿之间幻化了出来，这是一种奇怪的感官，裤裆好像都被顶得凸了出来。他近来总是这样，总是在清晨醒来时发现那个东西硬硬的，他还以为是自己的睡姿不对产生的错误……对，应该是错误，反正不是什么好事儿……  
这时让和马尔科的声音从宿舍门口传了出来，那家伙吹嘘自己的声音像个跳蚤一样蹦到了艾伦身上，他立马浑身一阵不自在，但跟往常不同的是，这次他还有点羞耻。他几乎跳了起来，下意识地把手里的胸衣藏在叉叉衫里挡在自己裤裆前对着让破口大骂。  
“你tm不是要去执勤吗？！这才几点你就回来了？！”  
让被艾伦突然的跳脚吓了一跳。  
“操你他妈吃错药了吧？！早结束了，嚷嚷什么，你有病吧！”  
……

那次后，艾伦一直想着怎么才能悄无人知地把三笠的胸衣还回去，他一直找不到机会。这玩意儿老是放在自己宿舍也实在太危险，他都是拿自己的内裤包裹好塞进枕套里，但这就好像诅咒一样，总是把奇怪的梦塞入他熟睡时的大脑，三笠的影子也常常侵入，钻到他的两腿之间乱捣，每天醒来时那玩意还坚挺坚挺的，心也在咚咚乱跳。梦里的三笠的余温、气息都还萦绕着他，她身躯的重量自己好像也还能感觉到。他困惑，但也有种莫名的快感。这事他也不是没听其他男生探讨过，他隐隐约约有个认知，只是落到自己头上总还是很困扰。他一边排斥，一边欣然享受，但从不敢让人知道。  
这几天训练结束换上常服吃晚饭的时候，他总是暗中观察三笠，她看上去倒是和往日没什么不同，她该不会没发现自己少了点什么吧……他才发现三笠的白衬衫胸部的位置好像是比前两年鼓了一点，啊好像还鼓得挺明显，这衬衫好像有点小了，胸脯位置的纽扣看上去绷得慌，几颗纽扣间有点缝隙，隐隐约约地还能看到胸部隆起的弧度。就是那块饱满的皮肤，那就是胸衣所包裹紧贴的皮肤。看着看着他觉得自己的脸烧了起来。  
“艾伦，你的脸好红，你难道很热吗？”阿明睁大眼睛关切地问。  
“艾伦，最近温差太大，夜晚还是很凉的，你快把外套穿上，出了汗一吹风更容易着凉……”说着，三笠就抓起艾伦搭在凳子上的外套要给他披上。  
真是的，她总是这么操心……艾伦心里嘟囔，但三笠碰到他身体的一瞬间，他突然觉得身体那个部位奇怪的感觉又来了。  
“你能不能不要管我那么多！”他突然跳起，跟炸了毛的猫一样，他一把抓过自己的外套抱在胸前。三笠愣住了，不知道该说什么。他也顿了一秒，随即抱着衣服跑了出去，他希望外面的冷风能让他的身体快点恢复正常。

但至少有件事艾伦越发肯定了，自己身体一系列的奇怪事儿绝对都是三笠的错，以后绝对不能让她再乱碰自己了，他想。

THE END


End file.
